Schizophrenia
by VeraTheDreamer
Summary: When Waluigi finally moves into his own place, somebody starts to attack various Mario characters.Who is the brute attacker?Why is Luigi having blackouts?Is Mario not as good as everybody thinks?Does Peach have a secret plan? Waluigi starts to investigate
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is my first fic in english and my first attempt in a mario fic, so please be nice...I'm no native speaker so please tell me any mistakes you find. Review and get a cookie XD  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (exept for the idea), and, unfortunately, I'm not getting any money TT  
_

_so... here we GO!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Schizophrenia**

Prologue: Saying Good Bye

_Once upon a time in the only Mushroom-Kingdom known to man…_

_(Peach's POV)_

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, all in all, it was a lovely afternoon, so princess Peach Toadstool decided to go for a walk around town.  
It could have been a perfectly perfect day, if it hadn't been for the news she had received this morning: Bowser, the Koopa-King , had been found in his quarters. This was nothing new so far, Bowser liked sleeping in every now and then. The condition he was in was far more concerning: he had seven broken ribs (which was quite remarkable, because of that giant shell of his), a severe concussion, and some rather nasty and deep cuts all over his body.  
Bowser didn't remember whom he was attacked by, so the investigators had hardly any suspects. There were, of course, some democrats who fought against monarchy in the koopa-kingdom, but they were peaceful people in general.  
Besides, who could resist Bowser's charms? He was friendly, thoughtful, good-looking…but that was beside the point. With that crazy criminal running around, Peach was really worried about her friend's, not to mention her own safety. Something had to be done.  
She quickly walked down to the Mario-Brother's house. She always felt save around Mario, although she didn't love him quite the way he seemed to love her. And Luigi…well, she didn't really like him, but ,hey, no one really did.  
He was the typical looser: Weak, trying to be everybody's friend, clumsy, whiney, useless and one big coward. He was quite a laugh, actually. She couldn't care less about him. Ah, well…she rang the doorbell, Luigi opened.  
"Oh, hi Luigi!" she sat up her best fake smile "Is Mario at home?" "Yeah, sure, come in…" he replied.  
He wasn't smiling as usual, but what the heck, freaks weren't supposed to be normal, right? Mario greeted her with a warm hug "Hi, Princess. It's so good to see you!" "Good to see you, too, Mario!" Peach said, and continued, "Have you heard about Bowser?" "Si, terrible, even though it's Bowser…I guess he won't be able to kidnap you in quite a while. You should be relieved, Princess." Peach felt her smile fade as she quietly replied "Relieved, yes…" An awkward silence followed, until Mario suddenly asked "Did they already catch the guy?" "Beg pardon?" "The guy who kicked Bowser's ass, did they catch him?" "No, they don't have any clue who or where he might be…"Peach replied.  
"What makes you so sure it's a he?" Luigi suddenly chuckled.  
She completely forgot that retard was still in the room, did he quietly listen all the time? How creepy! Mario turned around to look at his brother.  
"What the…Luigi, where are you going?" "Going for a walk. Bye big brother, Princess." With that, he left.  
"Luigi was acting a little strange, don't you think? Did he always have that diabolic grin?" Peach wondered. "I have no idea…"  
"Well, who cares? It looks like it's just the two of us, now…" Peach smiled "How boring…"

_Mushroom-King__dom still, but some other place…um, let's say Diamond-City, the Wario-Bros.'s place…_

_(Waluigi's POV) _

"Whoa, there! What d' you think you're doing there?" a too familiar voice called, just as he was carrying the last box out of the door.  
"Well, what does it look like, Fatso? I'm packing!" "Packing? But…Why? Ya haven't told me ya were going on vacation."  
Waluigi sighed. Wario was really getting dumber every day…"Oh,that's because I'm not going on vacation, I'm moving out, dumbass!"  
just as Wario opened his moth to say something, he continued  
"Because, I'm tired of being your personal slave day after day, living in this garlic-smelling house, and especially of living with you! You are pissing me off with every second word you say. Your sick obsession with treasure, your garlic-fetish, everything, is just disgusting, sometimes! That's why I'm moving to my own apartment. Today. And as I'm done yelling at you, I'll be leaving now. See ya soon. Good bye, Wario."  
Waluigi shut the door, leaving a confused and very angry Wario behind_.  
_He had bought a little house in Mushroom-Town month ago. He loaded all his bags, boxes, furniture, and piranha-plants on his truck, and left.

* * *

...so, what did you think?? please, please, PLEASE review


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, it's me again. So here it is, the first chapter of "Schizophrenia" _

_disclaimer: as I already said: world and characters do not belong to me and I won't get any money for this (nooooooo...)_

_by the way... the chapter title is more or less random...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One: The day I started to think**

_(Waluigi's POV, again)_

He looked around and was pleased with what he saw: Everything in his new home looked exactly like he imagined.  
The walls were painted in his favorite color (purple) and the floor was covered with black carpeting (his favorite non-color). All his furniture was arranged neatly, the piranha-plants clicked happily in their new home territory, and even the kitchen was clean and tidy.  
And the best part was: there was absolutely no Wario around to mess things up. This was just perfect.  
He decided to take a shower and then go for a walk.  
And he definitely had to get out of this overalls. He didn't want his new neighbors to compare him to Wario, and that was difficult enough, without him sticking to the family dress code. He smiled to himself. This was going to be his fresh start.

_Several minutes later, somewhere in Mushroom-Town…_

_(Luigi's POV)_

He was confused. How did he get here?  
He remembered being at home and then Peach came over to talk to his brother and then…nothing. He couldn't remember anything from the last hours.  
It had been three p.m. when Peach arrived, now it was dark. What the hell was he doing out here in the middle of the night? He had no idea and he couldn't remember.  
This was a quite a discomforting experience.  
Well, time to go home- Mario was going to eat his face, anyway- he was pretty sure he wouldn't be home in time to fix Mario dinner…

Walking down the road, he saw a tall figure standing by a street lamp- a very familiar figure wearing purple and black.  
"Waluigi is that you?" the figure turned around. "Who's…? Oh, Luigi it's you! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
Strange, it was Waluigi, but he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, and more importantly: It looked like Wario wans't around."I could ask you the same."  
"I live here. Don't give me that look, I just moved in today."  
What was that? Luigi was sure this was some kind of joke. Waluigi wouldn't go anywhere without his brother, right? He sighed. Why couldn't everybody just stop trying to fool him  
"Are you kidding me? Where's Wario? What…" a sudden loud roar of thunder interrupted him. Lightning flashed and rain started to pour down.  
Both men were soaking wet in a matter of seconds.  
"Come on, this way!" Waluigi shouted over the noise of the howling wind, as he pulled him along to his door.

_Inside..._

_( Waluigi's POV)_

"I hate thunderstorms…" Luigi shivered. "Yeah, why do they have to be so wet?" Waluigi took off his now soaking wet cap. Luigi gave him a weird look. He sighed."Yeah, I know, you really hate them…" How could he forget about his 'good counterparts' 'thunderstorm-o-phobia'?  
"My clothes are all wet."Luigi stated.  
"Ah, you can borrow some of mine- wait here for a minute; I'll go get them for you." He went upstairs to his bedroom, changed, and fetched some clothes for Luigi (the smallest ones he could find: Trousers, a Button-Down Shirt and some underwear, black and purple, of course).  
Downstairs, Luigi was already waiting for him. "Is that your way to treat your guests? Leave and let mold away all alone?" "Ha-ha, very funny. Here, now do me a favor: go and change, the bathroom is over there. Move it, you're ruining my carpet." He tossed him the clothes.  
A few minutes passed. And then a few more minutes. After ten minutes, Waluigi started to worry. Luigi didn't look good, he thought it was because of the thunderstorm, as Luigi was afraid of them, but what if it was something else? What if…nah, he was being over dramatic again… He knocked on the Bathroom door. "Hey! Anybody still alive in there?" the door opened. "Yeah, here I am. Like the clothes, especially the piranha-plant boxers."  
"Oh, shut up. That's what I get for being nice…"

Luigi looked around the living room. "So…this is where you live now? Nice but…"  
"But what?" "It's just…I'm curious. You lived with Wario, and his house is more like a castle, so it can't be about space. And you work construction, right? I doubt they stopped needing construction workers in Diamond-City, so why did you move here in the first place? " Waluigi sighed.  
He knew this question would come, and yet he had no idea what to tell him. He decided on the truth.  
He went into the living room and sat down in his armchair, Luigi sat down on the sofa.  
"Well, you know what Wario is like, right? I was fed up with being his personal slave and all, I mean cleaning up the mess he leaves behind, and cooking for him and so on…I'm not a goddamn house maiden." He inhaled deeply.  
"Oh, I see…"  
"And then, I'm always in his shadow, if you know what I mean. **He** is the great treasure hunter, **he** earns all the profit, and he is the one everybody knows and loves. But I ? I'm just Wario's dumb, unimportant brother; good for nothing but cleaning up behind him, and for being blamed for everything if he should get caught. Wonderful, isn't it?! Why, I never should have left, my life was just great, the way it was!"  
He realized his face mirrored his anger and frustration.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that…"  
He suddenly felt sorry about telling him this, Luigi had obviously enough worries, he didn't need him lamenting about his life.  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, this stuff just kinda freaks me out…"  
Luigi looked sympathetic but his expression darkened as he said "It's alright, I…I know how you feel. It's similar with me and Mario." Waluigi looked up.  
Now that was interesting. Could it be that everybody's darling Mario wasn't as good as everybody thought he was?  
"Wanna tell me 'bout it?" "Why do you wanna know? I always thought you hated me, why should you care?"  
Ouch, that hurt. Luigi was right, he really hadn't treated him particularly nice in the past. Well, this was the chance to settle this.  
"Nah, I don't hate you. I used to think you had everything I wanted: A brother who adores you, a girl, a comfortable home, a good job, real friends, a normal name, in short a good life. Then I realized your live is just as screwed up as mine. Were not so different, so why should I hate you? Besides, you look even more miserable than I feel, so will you tell me about it or not?" He looked away. Luigi didn't need to see that he was blushing in an unhealthy shade of crimson.  
Now it was Luigi's turn to sigh and inhale. "Alright…Mario always cared for me, ever since we were kids. But some time ago he started to change. It was subtle at first, he didn't always answer when I called his name and other little things. Then, one day, he stopped asking how my day was, stopped doing things I asked him to do and now he barely talks to me at all. Instead he started to tear me down; you know, calling me useless in front of others and stuff- even in front of Peach and Daisy! They now start to giggle and whisper, as soon as I enter the room and Daisy stopped talking to me at all. Not even a 'Hello' or anything…And then there's Mario telling me I was stupid and should stop getting in his way or something…Sometimes it really makes me wish he would just keep ignoring me…"he sniffled.  
Waluigi noticed tears had started to streak down his 'good counterpart's' face, he was extremely pale and trembling. He wasn't expecting that.  
He always thought Luigi was second best after Mario, but he was obviously mistaken. "Oh God…I didn't know Mario was such a bastard. Or that Peach and Daisy were such bitches. I'm so sorry." He hoped, Luigi could see he really was.  
He felt the sudden urge to comfort the pile of misery in front of him by doing something really stupid. Like hugging him, for example. But of course, that would be inappropriate. He mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. Both kept quiet for a while.  
Then suddenly, Luigi jumped up. "Oh my God, it's 2 a.m. already! Mario will kill me if I come home and wake him at this time in the morning!"  
"You can stay here for the night, if you want. It would be irresponsible if I'd let you leave under this conditions, right? " Waluigi offered with a smile, pointing towards the window: It was still raining.  
"No thanks, Waluigi. He'll do worse things to me if I don't come at all, if you know what I mean." "Alright..." He escorted his guest to the door. "G' night Luigi." "Good night, Waluigi." With a faint smile on his lips, Luigi left, to face his grim fate at home.

* * *

_please review, it would only take two minutes at most, and you'd make a poor writer really happy...so please review puppy eyes_


End file.
